The Fire Acadamy for Girls
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Ever wonder about what Azula Ty Lee and Mai learned at the fire acadamy? Well here is your chance to find out! R&R! Alternating POVs
1. Azula Goes To school

**I wrote this after to sorta give you an idea of what Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee went through in meeting and attending the Fire Acadamy for Girls. Enjoy!**

I am only a young princess of nine. It is my first day of the National Fire Acadamy for Girls. Only nobility make it to this prestigious school for polotics and warriors. Being a princess of the Fire Nation I of course have an admition to this school. My father said I was to go and make at least two allies. A princess doesn't have freinds just allies. I bowed respectfully to the headmistress with my father, mother, and brother behind me. Zu-zu bowed respectfully as well. Then the headmistress bowed to Father and Mother.

"I want my daughter to have the best education there is. I trust that she will have the perfect education here?" Father said. I rose from my bow my eyes still strict. Father tought me to hide my emotions from all. Even him. I was, am his perfect princess. And Zu-zu? Zuko was his bigest failure...and he knows it. Another reason that I was to be sent to this private school. It tought politics and war stratagies. I knew that I was going to love this school already. Then I saw the two girls that I would force to be my allies. One was a tumbling girl in the classic school uniform but it was pink.

The other girl was polishing her father's knives. Her uniform was black. She looked at her friend the tumbling girl. They looked quite an unusual pair. But I could tell their capabilities even here before I even knew them. I smiled at Father as he left. My Fire Nation Acadamy uniform was classic Fire Nation colors with the exeption of real gold on my collar and boots. The headmistress looked down at me trying to implant fear into me. That was my tactic and no one not even this elderly lady was going to take that from me. My golden eyes locked onto her slightly less golden ones. She could tell at once that I would never back down.

"Welcome to the Royal Fire Acadamy for Girls, Princess Azula," she said. "If you need anything at all please let me know," she said turning back to her awaiting families. She wasn't expecting me to respond.

"I will," I replied. She looked a little suprised but I nodded and walked over to the two girls. The one in black hid the knife and her father and mother bowed respectfully to me as I was princess.

"Hello," I said to the young girls. One of the girls had six other sisters who were older and thought that they were closer to the Royal family becouse they were older and had been going to the acadamy and they thought that their little sister was a freak becouse she had what it took to be a great warrior andhad taken that elective instead of some other womanly job elective. These two girls and I would be in the same classes and in the same dorms.

I was anoyed as the six other girls came over to me talking polotics and fashion. I am only nine and the youngest of these six was twelve. I had no intrest in them and walked over to their sister and her friend whose names I gathered were Ty Lee and Mai.

"Hi," I said in my sweet inocent voice. Ty Lee jumped up.

"Princess Azula!" she said realizing her mistake of jumping up she bowed low onto the ground her little braid flung out to my feet. Mai just did a classic bow that children did for their elders. I didn't mind. At least they knew that I was supirior.

"Please get up I want you to teach me those tricks that you were doing," I said to the utter shock of her sisters. Ty Lee smiled as she got up her white teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Of course Princess Azula." And she began a complicated routine that I was sure if I added some firebending would be as deadly as any other form of firebending. Then came our call of duty. All little war girls were to report to class imedeatly.

We rushed off in recruit style for our baracks. Mai took the knife and weapons more than us. I was the only one in firebending. And Ty Lee took chi blocking better thanks to her acrobatic talent.

After that we went to math, history, and other tings necicary for a Princess/concorer to learn. When we got to our rooms I lay in my bed made especially for the Princess and looked at the ceiling. Ty Lee tried to gossip with both me and Mai but both of us wanted sleep so after we got her to shut up, Mai by threataning to cut her hair and I by threataning to burn what was left, wegot some sleep

**Each chapter will be in a diffrant Angels view. First is Azula then Mai then Ty Lee. (A.N. for those of you who don't know Angels refers to Ozai's Angels) Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Mai Wonders

**Chapter two is now officially up and in Mai's POV!**

I woke up the next morning in a strange place. This wasn't my bright cheery room that my mother had totally designed. This was much better by my bleak standereds. It was like a war room. I know my dad is a highly respected citezen and sorta knows royalty. That's one reason I am nobility now. God my life sucks. I look over at my only friend becouse her mom and my mom are friends.

I like Ty Lee for a friend becouse she is good at warrior acrobatics. Unlike her fashionista sisters and mother. Sure she was way beyond percky for my taste but beggers can't be choosers. There was some promise in the new girl as well. She wasn't as smily and was a great firebender. We didn't know her name but she knew ours.

I saw the young girl stirring under the covers. Ty Lee was already up and in her uniform srtetching and getting ready for the first class of the morning. She wasn't exactly the sharpest blade on a knife. But hey she meant well and could kick some major butt even as a child.

I knew that if her sisters teased her one more time if she didn't hurt them I would. Then the other girl woke up. Her top-knot hair was now in a loose ponytail and her night clothes looked quite regal. Way more regal than ours.

"Good morning Princess," Ty Lee greeted her with a mind blowing smile. So that's who she was. She had that royal air about her but I wasn't to sure.

"Please," the pricncess replied, "call me Azula." Well she seemed modest but then so did my mother to other heads of state. I didn't like that look she gave us. It told me everything about her. She was a powerful firebender who believed strongly in striking fear into her opponants and every person she came into contact with.

It was best to trust her...for now. I would never fully trust this girl. I don't care how noble she is! I got up and walked behind my dressing screen. I pulled on my pants and boots and shirt followed by my skirt I wrapped my belt around my waist and slid my little black knives into my boots and up my sleeves. The flat of the blade was pressed against my warm skin. I wouldn't trust her even if Ty Lee chose to seal her fate.

I came out from behind my black dressing screen and waited for the other two. The princess actually took a shorter time than Ty Lee! I grabbed my hair nets and pulled my hair into its two top-knots that rested on the sides of my head. She looked at me and put her perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"What is taking her so long," she asked inocently. I shook my head. I had known Ty Lee all my life and she was a prep queen. She may have posessed the power to single handedly take down an army but she wanted to look good doing it! I wanted to look good too but one prep a day was plenty for me.

We went to our first class. Warrior education. I love that class, My parents said that only if I was a good girl could I get into Warrior ed. So I did as I was told to do. Now that I was in warrior ed. no one could tell me what to do... not anymore.

I got up and walked up and to my dressing screen and pulled my black school uniform on and pulled my hair into its two oganas and put the two hairnets. I put my hairpicks in it afterwards. Not many people know this but they are leathal weapons as well. I walked out from behind my screen and noticed that Ty Lee wasn't in the room and that I was there with Azula alone. She had an evil look in her young eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You will be the first to fall under my comand. You are strong but I am stronger and the Princess. Ty Lee will be much easier to break. Speak a word of this to her and I promise you will be punished." I kept my uninterested look. Great just like home.

"You seem to be hard..like an Earthbender...good I like strength and loyalty in my servants. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Are you going to be loyal to me or am I going to have to break you?" she asked me.

"I am loyal to my kingdom, Princess. I will asist you," I said with a traditional bow to supiriors. She was much more superior than me right now. She was a great Firebender and I am a novice fire knife assasian. She smiled at me.

"Good. Ty Lee will be much simpler as long as she thinks I am her friend she will listen to my orders to please her princess."

Yes. Enjoy your reign while it lasts becouse once I am a master I will be my own ruler.

**Well there is chapter two. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I had a bit of writers block but now that it is up enjoy!**


	3. Ty Lee's past

**Chapter three is in Ty Lee's POV!**

I am so exited! The princess of the Fire Nation is my friend! Not my prissy sisters. Especially not my oldest sister Cera Lee. All my sister's have Lee at the end of our name. There is Cera Lee, Mai Lee, Allee, Preka Lee, Naka Lee, and Halee. See all of them act and look like clones. Looking for the latest trends, and always trying to be perfect ladies...just like Mom and Dad wanted me to be.

But I found a tallent early on in my life. I could pop my joints out of place and stretch into abnormal positions. One reason I was interested in three of my classes. Warrior tactics, cantortionism, and gym. I loved my life now that I didn't live with my family.

I met my friend, Mai on one of my mother's tea's. My sister's all treated her badly and mother told us all to go outside for a while so we did. Thats when Mai and I finally snapped. Aperantly Mai has had a fettish with knives her whole life becouse as soon as Allee pulled Mai's ogana cap off and my sisters ganged up around us she pulled out a little silver dagger.

After Mai threw the first dagger pinning Allee to the tree in our backyard I fell into a blind rage. All I could see were the auras and the chi paths of everything around me. I reached out and touched one of the swirling blue paths and blocked it. That was how I found that gift! When I finally snapped out of that rage I saw my sisters either pinned by their outfits to the tree, house, or ground or just lying there trying to move.

"We make a good team," Mai said. The first thing besides hello she had said to me and it was so emotionless.

"I guess we do!" I said giving her a smile so big I had to close my eyes.

"Wanna be friends?" I asked. She gave me a funny look and shrugged.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked "I wanna join the circus watch this!" I said bending backwards till my head was under my knees. (A/N: I can actually do that) Mai gave me another funny look. "Wanna go with me?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"If that doesn't work out we could join the Secret Fire Nation Assassins," she said dully.

"Mai! We don't talk that way! Sweet Spirits! What happened here girls!" I heard Mai's mother say. My mother was right behind her. I looked out at my sisters scattered bodies and looked up at my mother with my best inocent face.

"They were being mean to us mommy!" I said sweetly.

"Mai dear get your toys we need to go now," her mother said.

"See ya round," Mai said picking up her "toys" (A/N: I gotstes toys like hers too XP)

"Bye!" I called cheerfully. About then the three girls I had KOed were starting to wake up get their chi back in order.

"Ty Lee what do you think you were doing?" Mother asked.

"Defending myself like daddy tought me to do!" I awnsered.

"Not against your sisters. You are a young lady. If you are being hurt or harrassed then you come to and adult!" she said.

"But mommy!" I began to whine

"Don't start that with me! You are grounded for a week young lady no trees, no swimming, and no gymnastics!" she said sternly.

It hurt then. But now I had two new powerful friends and I didn't care what my mother said becouse together we were unstoppable!

**Just some insight into Ty Lee's secret past. R&R!**


	4. Azula's Plan

**Chapter four. Azula's back!!**

So this is the refined Fire Academy for Girls. I am not impressed. Everyone exept Mai and Ty Lee fawn over me as if that would help them to gain access to my favor. Hardly anyone can gain my favor. Mainly only warriors or highly skilled combat experts such as Mai and Ty Lee. Not many could see past my sweet charade I often placed to hide my feirce side.

I think that Mai has spotted it but Ty Lee is still oblivious to it as she is to a lot of other things as well. After she told me her tale of her sisters and how she and Mai became friends I knew one of two things. Even though her sisters couldn't fight I knew that Ty Lee and Mai would be useful on my side. And the second thing was I could use that story and her sisters to my advantage. Those girls all had three things on their minds. Boys, how to win my favor, and royal balls. Not that there had been any since Great-grandfather Sozin's time but still I suppose even lowly girls can dream.

Well technically they aren't lowly but they are lower in status than I. Ty Lee has been passing notes to Mai and I all during political classes and it is beginnig to wear thin with me. I have never been a girly type and while Mai is much to drab, Ty Lee is over perky. But they are fine warriors and it will prove useful to me in battles class and on the battle field.

Speaking of Battle Class that proves the most interesting of my classes yet. There is a special area were Firebenders can practice. There are high wires and trapezee's and balance beams and trampolines. It looked rather like a circus in that place. Yet all trained in stealth and strength. I, as the teacher claimed, was the greatest student. She just said that to get on the "princess good side" few know this about me but I don't have a good side. Mai I believe got the hint. Ty Lee may have.

I sat listening to my firebending teacher. She was a master and one of my fathers best female firebenders...however he did promise that over the summer he would see if one of the top generals could train me. I am looking forward to that.

After I had compleated my firebending assinment for the day...a quite simple move. The dragon toungue flare... a simple high kick where the flames reach high. Some of the inexperienced fire benders didn't know what they were doing and nearly fried a few people but the flames were soon under control again.

I sat on the sidelines of the arena where we trained and watched Mai and Ty Lee before heading to the animal master and asking her to train us to ride Mongoose Dragons, Rhinos, and anything else she could think of...at first the lady looked at me as though her princess had lost her mind...why woud I ever need to ride a battle beast? I am sure that is what she was thinking but she held her toungue wisely and nodded. She told me that after supper, during free time she could train us. I walked over to my "friends."

"Ladies we now take riding classes," I informed them. Mai held her expression when I told the girls what time we were to take them. However, Ty Lee looked as though she could have died in agony but soon whiped it off of her face. That began our new adventure one step closer to the battle front.

**I hope that you like it! R&R!**


	5. Mai's Past

**Chapter 5 is all about Mai's history!**

I stood out in the stables beside our proud princess and the ditzy do-goody. I like Ty Lee but she is a little to peppy for my taste. As we stand here, I on Azula's right, and Ty Lee on her left grinning like a the cheery little girl she wants the world to believe she is. I alone know the truth about her and she alone knows the truth about my life as well.

(Flashback)

"Mai! Don't slouch! And remember, don't speak to Grand Councilor Zion unless he speaks to you!" mother yelled at me as I sat curled up stroking my newest knife. It was gleaming in the firelight of the Ambassador's house. The metal of the blade was cold to the touch and sharp as a dragon's tooth. My mother and father don't know that after they buy me the "decorative" knives I sharpen them to perfection.

"And put up that knife," her mother said grabbing the blade not realizing that it had been sharpened. My eyes widened in surprise as she pulled it from my hand then dropped it to the floor shrieking in pain. Blood dripped from her delicate fingers. It was a dark color and I thought it very beautiful. It didn't take me long to rush down to the floor and retrieve the knife. I stowed it cleverly in my sleeve and rushed to find a servant that could help my mother.

After my wailing mother had been attended to I sulked off to my room. A sure punishment was coming. I could feel it. But when Gran Councilor Zion saw mother's hand and asked her about it (and she told him the truth) he looked at me in awe.

"You must be Mai," he said smiling. I nodded and bit my lip I hoped so that I wouldn't be angry and mom and dad would get me that other knife that I wanted. I hated being treated like a three year old.

I am a strong girl who hates the fact that I am so small. I glared up at him. I nodded slowly, trying to keep my cool. It was definite that I was a Fire Nation child in the fact that I had a quick fiery temper. I felt the blood from the strength I was putting into that bite trickle metallic on my tongue. As I tasted it I couldn't help but imagine the beauty of the blood spilled from my own mother's hand. It was so gorgeous dark and shining at the same time.

By now Father and the councilor were discussing business and I was sitting still in my corner while my insides raged to be free. I moved my arm and felt the sharp prick of the knife I had stashed there. My beautiful blade. It had tasted blood and it liked it. That was the first of my knives to taste blood. I slowly lowered my arm and let the knife fall from my sleeve into my hand. I started twirling it trying to keep boredom from taking over me. Turned out I was quite good at it. Suddenly I realized no one was talking. I looked up everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked totally forgetting my manners.

"Mai!" Mother. "Put that thing away right this instant," she demanded. I did as I was told.

As I walked back I heard mother talking with the councilor.

"Sir we are sending Mai to the Fire Acadamy for Girls this fall. It is time she learned how to be a proper lady." I had heard about the acadamy. They had a warrior program for up and coming female warriors. And they let the students choose the cariculem.

(Flashback)

That's how I ended up here. That is how I was introduced to the abilities of seeing that gorgeous thing that is blood and that is now the reason I stand beside my Princess about to learn how to ride Kemodo Rhinos and Mongoose Dragons. Agni help me.

**Well now we know a little more about Mai's past. R&R**


	6. Ty Lee Goes to School

**Back to Ty Lee's over dramatic joy.**

I can't believe it. I get to LEARN TO RIDE WAR BEASTS! I am so excited. This is gonna be great! My mom and sisters would freak if they heard what we were doing! That is what makes this all the more fun.

Mai doesn't seem to like Azula that much but even she admited to me that this prospect seemed an intresting idea. MAI! The same Mai to whom I have never heard utter the word interesting in her life! I don't know what we will learn to ride first. A kamodo rhino, a giant eel hound, mongoose dragons! OOOO I AM SO EXCITED! when I was younger I would climb a tree and pretend I was racing into battle on a firey steed of varying sorts.

I was never the last girl in a matching set my parents wanted me to be but I was deffinatly happy. My sisters never admitted it but they never seemed truly happy. Then they became practically clones. I still remember the day my mom told me she was sending me to school

*flashback*

"Ty Lee!" Mother called to me. I was sitting in a tree and watched her wander through the garden. She was searching in all my hiding places she could see or reach.

"Ty Lee! Where are you! I have important news!" I padded down to the first two branches silently. Leaning over to hear better.

"TY LEE! GET OVER HERE NOW YOUNG LADY!" she demanded. I jumped down flipping silently in front of my mother.

"Sweet Agni, Ty Lee. Don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry, Mom," I said, dropping the last eight feet to the ground. "Waht was it you had to tell me?"

"Oh, yes. I have wonderful news!"

"Really what is it!" I started jumping up and down I always loved good news. But then I always had to keep a happy aoura so that I would be healthier.

"You have been enrolled in The Fire Acadamy for Girls. You will be joining your sisters in the fall for school!"

I felt my heart drop. I fought back my tears and plastered my smile on my face.

"Mai's mother is sending her and I thought it would be good if you went as well," she said, turning and walking into the house. Mai was going too. YES! At least I would have a friend.

*end flashback*

So now that I have two friends my life is better. Azula and Mai and I were going to training and we were going to be the most elite fighting force in the Fire Nation only answering to ourselves and the Fire Lord wich would one day be Azula.

**I finally got back to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	7. Azula the Monster

**Ahhh…back to her royal majesty Princess Azula. **

I made my way into the animal stables looking at the animals as I passed them. Mai stood two steps behind me and to the right and Ty Lee to my left the same distance behind me as was respectable for a Princess and her lackeys. We walked straight up to the instructor, confident and regal.

"We are ready for our lessons," I said athoritively. I saw the instructor flinch as if she hadn't been expecting us to show up and when we did a nightmare seemed to come true.

"P-Princess Azula, I-I-"

"Don't say you weren't expecting us. I told you yesterday we would be here," I said, angry that my request was taken so lightly.

"Of course not, princess," the woman said her voice shaking. Father would have been proud that I could instill fear into those much older than I.

"Let's get started," I said. The woman nodded and the fear I saw in her eyes reminded me of my father's pride…which reminded me of my mother's disappointment.

*flashback*

I was with my brother at the Fire Nation Royal Firebending training rooms with our instructor taking special time with my slow brother, while I executed firebending form after form with perfection.

Meanwhile Zuzu was, as usual, failing miserably. I couldn't help but laugh as he, yet again fell on his butt while trying to execute a burning spiral kick.

"Azula! Be nicer to your brother," Mother's stern voice echoed through the training room. I turned to her my face innocent and my hands clasped behind me as if I were her little angel.

"Sorry Mom," I said smiling sweetly. She nodded grimly.

I scowled as she left the room and started back to my training. I jumped and in a swift kick/twist and sent a burst of flame toward my brother. Zuzu's look of shock was priceless just before our teacher blocked it.

"Young Princess, I admire your strength and fierce nature, but you must be more careful," the elder master said. I nodded and swore I wouldn't do it again, of course a total lie, and we were dismissed.

I made my way to the courtyards and saw mother sitting by the pond feeding her precious turtle ducks. She loved those animals more than me… more than her own daughter. I felt a pang of pain but quickly replaced it with rage. How could she? How DARE she love those ducks more than me? I am her daughter!

I slung my fists causing fire to singe the grass underneath me and stormed to my room. Father was right. Fear was more conductive than trust. It was easier to gain as well. It may have not been "lady-like" as my mother so bluntly stated, but I was training to be the next Fire Lord and lady-like skills came after learning to burn your enemies to ash.

I had always found fear to be the proper initiative…so why was I so needing of my mother's love and acceptance? Surely I did not need them. They would cause me to be weak and pathetic like Zuko… and yet I found myself longing for them. Did that make me weak? Pathetic? Like…Zuko?

No! Of course not! I was the Imperial Princess to the Fire Nation! I was neither weak nor pathetic! I am a strong warrior and a beautiful girl! No one could deny it and as Princess, I would prove it. To myself, my father, brother, and mother, and to the world.

*end flashback*

I watched as the teacher saddled the tamest beasts in the shed the miniature eel hounds (A/N: my guess roughly the size of a mustang horse). I watched as she offered her help to Mai and Ty Lee and they refused, jumping with great agility onto each of their mount's backs.

She offered me a hand and with a grin I too leapt onto the beasts back, then, lifting my reigns I looked to the instructor.

"Begin the lesson."

**Whoo! Short I know. I am still not the best with long chapters, srry! But here it is in all its Azula like glory. **

**Luiz4200: I want to thank you first off for being the only one to review my last chapter. Lol I don't even think she was Fire Lord that long. Zuko interrupted the coronation. Remember. **


	8. Mai vs MiniEelHound

**Mai on a Mini-Eel Hound. Fun stuff. **

I almost gagged when I walked into the stables. The scent of several types of animals poop and dirt and pee just made me want to barf. I was accustomed to knives. I could handle blood very good. But animals? Do NOT get me started.

I know I sound like a diva but it was just one of my pet-peeves. I couldn't stand it. I don't know why I let Our Glorious Princess drag me into this in the first place.

I planted my foot in the stirrup on the Eel-hounds saddle, if you could call the light little thing a saddle, and swung into the seat.

"Good, good," the woman said, nervously glancing at Azula. The princess crossed her arms and watched with a stern eye. How pathetic that everyone wants to keep this girl pleased.

I wanted to puke.

"What's it like up there, Mai?" Ty Lee asked, delightedly.

"Sitting in a tree," Mai said, taking up the reigns. Ty Lee jumped and clapped in joy.

"I'm next! I'm next!" she squealed in joy, causing my eel-hound to jerk in surprise. I quickly pulled back on the reigns which caused it to back, rather suddenly, into the wall, which, in turn, caused me to tumble from my perch to the ground.

Azula laughed harshly while Ty Lee giggled behind her hands. I sat up rubbing my head and glaring daggers at the two, kind of wishing I could throw some at them as well.

Ty Lee dashed, gleefully, over and helped me up, assisting me in dusting off my uniform. The teacher had already caught the skittish eel-hound again and held the reins out to me.

"You are kidding right?" I said with a flat sarcastic tone.

"If you don't get back on she will think she can get away with it every time," the instructor said.

I looked at the reins then at the instructor with my usual flat face, "You have GOT to be kidding."

"Come on, Mai," Azula said behind me. I wanted to tell her what she could do sooo bad. But she was the Princess and I have to respect the royal family, after all I was a Fire Nation noble myself and had to carry myself with decorum.

"Yes, Princess Azula," I growled between clenched teeth, jerking the reins from the teachers hand and climbing back on.

I sat tensed on the eel-hound, ready to fall and give everyone another laugh at my expense.

"Relax," the instructor said. I glanced at her and tried to relax my protesting muscles. They wanted to stay tense in objection to what we were being put through. I couldn't blame them really.

"Good," she said though I barely had relaxed at all, "Now an eel-hound is a very sensitive beast. Barely tug at the reins to tell him which way to go. A light flick of the wrists will get him to walk and a swift flick will have him running."

I didn't like the sound of that. One little mistaken flick and I could be on a runaway eel-hound. "Great," I muttered, "How do you stop it?"

"It's simple. Pull back lightly and give it two clicks of your tongue against the roof of your mouth." (A/N: If you ride horses think the cue to get a horse to move forward except in a lower octave.)

The rest of my lesson went without much more spectacle. Thank Agni. After the lesson I dashed to my room to change into a cleaner uniform that didn't smell of eel-hound and stables before grabbing my lesson books and rushing off to my math classes.

I wasn't a big fan of arithmetic but it didn't have eel-hounds so it had to be better than my riding classes. I have to say, thus far, the best classes I was taking would have been the special combat classes Azula insisted we take.

I slipped into class and into my seat near the back of the room, seemingly unnoticed. At least by my standards. The teacher didn't even turn around before asking me to answer the problem on the board. Everyone turned to me and my eyes widened and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Um…" I muttered, studying the problem on the board, "twelve?"

The teacher arched her eyebrow before nodding curtly in approval, "Very good."

I sighed in relief before flipping open my notes and studiously writing down notes. If every class I ended up being late for after my riding lessons I was not going to be a happy girl.

**Well I know it is short but it's all I could come up with on this round. Hope you guys enjoy it! 3**


End file.
